hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Horse Haven has many time-limited events each year, usually centering around some kind of seasonal celebration or an event in the equestrian world. To see which Event(s) (if any) are currently active, tap on the Event Board found on any farm. Types of Events There are various types of events for players on a regular basis. Most events are recurring, but only active for about 1 week to 30 days, with special activities or rewards available. Events have introduced new activities or gameplay elements. Some have limited-edition items such as Decorations or Customization (tack) items. Occasionally, some new or Exclusive Horse breeds are introduced into the game. Breeding Events Breeding Week, Pure-Breeding Week and Twins Breeding Event Main article: Breeding Events During these events, there are various perks when breeding horses, such as breeding costs being discounted and breeding taking less time. Breeding Week and Pure-Breeding Week often take turns following each other, whereas Twins Breeding Event occurs less often. There are occasionally time-limited unique cross-breeding events. Constellation Horse Breeding Event Main article: Constellation Horse Event In hiatus. Players could make a time-limited cross-breeding for a chance to produce zodiac sign horses. Steeplechase Skill Event Main article: Steeplechase Skill Event During these events, players can run increasing distances in steeplechases to claim special rewards, which include Common Jewels, Dream Jewels and Skills upgrades for horses. These events are not visible on the Event Board, but pop up individually for each Steeplechase. Horse Racing Main article: Horse Racing During Horse Racing events, players enter their horses in match races to earn treasure boxes, which may contain puzzle pieces to unlock Exclusive Horse recipes, decorations, diamonds and more. The top 500 fastest times on the Leaderboard also receive additional gifts, usually an Exclusive Horse (1st-50th) and Diamonds (51-500). Lucky Guess Main article: Lucky Guess Lucky Guess is an event where the players have to gamble and guess which horse will win the race. If they guess correctly, they will advance one slot, and if the horse they picked loses, they will go back one slot. Rewards can be claimed at any point, and often include puzzle pieces to unlock Exclusive Horse recipes, Common Jewels and Dream Jewels. Past Events Constellation I Breeding Event= Constellation I Breeding Event Because of unknown reasons, after update V4.8. Constellation I horses became unobtainable through breeding. The only method to obtain such a horse is by waiting for a Constellation I breeding event. The event has been available 1-3 times a year (on random dates) and lasted one week. During this event players can breed any Constellation I horse. |-|Christmas Events= 2017 In 2017 the Christmas Event came with 5.4.0. version of the game. It introduced some new features like the Gabriel Christmas horse or new version of the Christmas Event: Carriage Quests. At the end of the event you can exchange points (bells) for christmas presents. 2015 During this event, players were introduced to a new steeplechase - the Nordic Steeplechase. Amy made her fashionable debut with a cute Santa outfit, and presented the players with three event-exclusive resources: Mistletoe, Candy Canes, and Snowflakes. These event-exclusive resources were used to help Santa rebuild his sleigh. Upon rebuilding his sleigh, users would get a gorgeous decoration for their ranch, which could be added to with a time-limited Rudolph decoration. Users could also buy a Christmas Tree from the Gift Shop, which would light up by asking 10 friends in the game for help. Three new horse breeds were also introduced: the Gotland Pony, the Icelandic Horse, and the Knabstrupper. |-|Thanksgiving Event= Thanksgiving Event During this event , the US Grand Stable was finally introduced to the game. Reflecting the charitable nature of Thanksgiving as a holiday, the Grand Stable was available for just 1 coin for the entirety of the Thanksgiving Event. Every user who had connected their accounts to Facebook also received 100 diamonds as a sign of gratitude. Users also received a rotating schedule of daily bonuses throughout the event. Bonuses including a double of the daily harvest, and a doubling of horse experience gained. The Thanksgiving Event was available from Nov. 19th, GMT, ''2015 to Dec. 3rd, ''GMT, ''2015. |-|Road to Kentucky Derby= '''Road to Kentucky Derby' The Road to the Kentucky Derby was a event. You could get horses through racing and collecting pieces for breeding recipes. |-|Yellow Rose Cup Event= Yellow Rose Cup Event For more details see: Yellow Rose Cup page During this event, which coincides with the real-life Melbourne Cup, players are able to participate in special events – a quiz, harvest, steeplechase and relay race – to gain special prizes and rewards. These include exclusive male and female Edie Event horses, with a special Yellow Rose Tattoo, as well as costume items such as bows, fascinators, saddles, and decorations such as the Yellow Rose Gate. The Yellow Rose Event Pack is also available during this time, comprising an exclusive Mattie Event horse and an 80% resources multiplier. Amy also debuted a new outfit, paying homage to the Melbourne Cup (which is arguably more famous for its fashion contests than its horse races). The Yellow Rose Cup was available from Oct. 15th, GMT, 2015 to Oct. 28th GMT, 2015, and from Nov. 1st, GMT, 2017 to Dec. 3rd, GMT, 2017. |-|Oktoberfest Event= Oktoberfest Event During the event, you were be able to participate in Quiz Games to earn event-exclusive resources which then could be used to build a special decoration item hidden inside our Mysterious Tent. You were be able to continue completing quizzes after the Event, but then you were be rewarded with regular resources, such as coins or diamonds. 3 event-exclusive resources were: Pretzel, Sausage, and Mustard. There was 1 event-exclusive decoration item (a Carousel) hidden inside the Mysterious Tent. A Mysterious Tent was available to every player who reaches lvl 9 during the event. Oktoberfest Event was available from Sept. 9th'', GMT'', 2015 to Oct. 10th, GMT, 2015. |-|Arabian Nights= Arabian Nights During the Arabian Nights event (June 18th GMT, 2015 - July 18th GMT, 2015), Arabian decoration and customization items are available to players. A new breed of horse, the Arabian, will also be introduced to the game. Players can gain an Arabian horse either for free through breeding, or through buying time-limited pack. Remember – time-limited Arabian items can only be purchased by jewels! Exclusive Arabian decorations include 4 items: Arabian Lamp, Big Tent, Arabian Lamp Tree, and Small Tent. Exclusive Arabian customization items include 3 saddles and 3 bridles in Arabian styles. The aforementioned decoration and customization items are all time-limited, available only during the Arabian Nights event. The Arabian Nights event begins on June 18th GMT, 2015, and ends on July 18th GMT, 2015. |-|The Royal Race= The Royal Race The Royal Race (June 18th GMT, 2015 - July 2nd GMT, 2015) is a special, time-limited event, and a homage to the tradition of British Horse racing. A new type of currency, Common Jewels will be introduced to the game during this event. There are four kind of jewels in total: Pearls, Rubies, Emeralds, and Sapphires. Jewels themselves are not time-limited. These special jewels can be exchanged for exclusive British decorations and customization items, including fascinators (fancy hats!). Players can also use them to purchase Arabian decorations and outfits during the Arabian Nights event. Time-limited British decorations include 7 distinguished items: Phone Booth, Royal Carriage, UK Horse Statue, Scots Horse Left, Scots Horse Right, Scots Wall A, Scots Wall B. Time-limited British customization items include 9 hats. The aforementioned items are only available during the Royal Race event, so get them while you can. To take part in the Royal Race, players should let their horses join royal steeplechases in the following four countries during the event: Mexico, Russia, Australia and Japan. Each day, Royal Race steeplechases will take place in one country and the next day Royal Race steeplechases will go to another. An icon of crown on the world map will show you which country is holding royal races. Click on the crown icon to bring your horse to the royal races and earn the new jewel currency. The Royal Race begins on June 18th GMT, 2015, and ends on July 2nd GMT, 2015. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Events